


Dance with the devil tonight

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: How far are you going to go for a friend? How about for the one you love? This is an easy answer. But not everything is that simple, and one's past can cast a long shadow......





	Dance with the devil tonight

In the clearing near revolutionary base, four men wearing masks stood and waited. Soon, a fifth man joined them. He wore a Tenryuubito cloak, as was customary, and there was a tell-tale bubble around his head as well. 

"Welcome, Saint Armand." one of the four men bowed slightly

The other three followed his example.

"How is our little operation proceeding?" Saint Armand asked, a toothy grin on his face

"Perfectly well, sir." one of the other men assured "Our target is inside that base, we're sure of that." 

"What about the others?" Armand questioned "I don't want them to catch wind of our motivations."

"Not to worry, Saint Armand. Johnny here will deal with them, should a push come to shove."

"Good. I can feel the victory in my bones." Saint Armand grinned "After years of waiting, my father's property will return to us."

-x-

In the Revolutionary army base, things were peaceful. Both Sabo and Koala were duty-free for the moment, and they were currently arm wrestling.

"Heh, beat me." Koala teased "You can never beat me, not in something like this."

To prove her point, she slammed his fist against the table, making him wince in pain.

"I am sorry." she blurted out "I shall try to fix this immediately, so please don't....."

Sabo's expression darkened as he put his hand over her mouth, the fury in his eyes palpable

"Don't ever use that phrase while you are in my company again." he said evenly

Inside, however, his heart was in turmoil. Was he truly one of them? One of the poisoned nobles who treated other humans like nothing more than toys?

"I am sorry....." Koala drew in a shaky breath "I thought that Uncle had cured me of this habit, but...."

"It's okay." Sabo sighed "Let's call it a night."

A former noble and a former slave shared the bed that night. Koala's head rested on Sabo's lap and his arm was slung over her torso.

-x-

Fisher Tiger coughed up blood. He fell to his knees as he clutched his chest, blood seeping through his fingers, making the soil beneath him a nice shade of crimson. A Tenryuubito stood above him, gun drawn, a wicked smile on his face. Two Marines restrained Koala as she screamed, begging them to spare him.

"Let this be a lesson to both of you." the Tenryuubito growled "You are both involved in taking my property away from me, and you both need to be taught a lesson. So I'll have you bleed to death while she watches."

Another shot rang out and Fisher Tiger collapsed to the ground in agony. Koala's eyes grew wider and wider as she watched her savior and protector slowly die.

"Leave them." Tenryuubito commanded coldly

The two Marines released Koala, who was next to Fisher Tiger in an instant, and they all boarded the ship they came here on, leaving Koala and Fisher Tiger to their fates.

-x-

Koala jerked awake, panting heavily

"Thank God this is just a nightmare." she ran a hand across her forehead, removing the beads of sweat that have already started to form

"Oh, that was no nightmare, my dear." a voice whispered in her ear "This is very very real."

Koala let out a scream before a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming further. Fortunately, Sabo was a light sleeper, and she felt two warm and gentle hands gripping her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Sabo said, glaring at the intruders with a dark expression on his face 

Without warning, he pinned one of the intruders to the ground

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Sabo demanded in a low, furious voice

Koala stood there, mesmerized. He had only shown this side when she was involved. This made him even more of enigma in her eyes, one she had yet to figure out.

"We're here for her." the man whispered "She is property of Celestial Dragons and....."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Sabo backhanded him, dislocating his jaw.

Sabo walked over to Koala and ripped her blouse off, exposing the sun emblem she had on her back

"Does this look like the mark that Tenryuubito property are rumored to share?" Sabo growled "Doesn't look like it to me, not at all, so leave here and never come back, or I'll make you leave."


End file.
